Her Fire
by runforyourlife
Summary: Lucas is confronted with his feelings for Peyton, in a way neither of them expected.


**here is a little short one shot story I wrote about Lucas and Peyton. It takes place around episode 407.. hope u enjoy.**

* * *

Her Fire

Her fire is gone, that was fo damnr sure. It was completely easy to see this with every glance she gave me and every smiled she forced.

Ever since that night, her fire had disappeared, almost like it had just vanished and had never been there in the first place.

He changed her, we all knew that. She knew it the most, though she tried to fight it everday, attempting to go to school and attempting to get to know her real brother, but both of her attempts failed. The only person she let into her life was me, though I didn't feel like I was really there. She hid her feelings from me and we barely talked.

She and I both knew that she would carry that night around with her forever. And I knew I would also. But every now and then I would see a glimpse of her fire, with a subtle laugh or maybe when I jokingly flirted with her and I knew she was trying to move on from that night, but soon after that moment, the fire would disappear again. She was a bit stronger now, but I could see the hurt everyday in her eyes. Maybe that's why I babied her, I couldn't stand to see the pain she felt. But mostly I couldn't stand the pain I felt.

She meant so much to me, that it scared me. Even when we weren't friends or getting along, I always loved her. It was something that would was always just there.

But everyday I fought with myself about this, I couldn't love her. I just couldn't and after awhile I believed it. Until one day that feeling seemed as though it was never there. I cared for her as a friend. I loved her as a friend. But nothing more.

It was funny that even though this was what was now known as the truth, I still thought about, having inner battles with myself. Like I was doing now.

Peyton left my room to go brush her teeth, I began gazing out my window, somewhat enjoying the view in which I saw every single night. It was raining tonight. Peyton hated rain. Hence the reason she was staying at my house and not by herself in that lonely, dark prison like room. She barely slept their anymore. She slept here.

My mom was a little skeptic when I first told her that Peyton was staying the night especially considering our past. But she understood what Peyton was going through and if her staying here made her feel more safe, it would be fine. But she still checked up on us, just in case. But could I really blame her. Peyton and I had alot of history. One that had never been properly dealt with.

Over the last week or so, I had got used to her in my bed with me every night. I knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep until early morning and she often got up and paced when she got impatient or nervous. I had grown accustom to her cuddling into me when any sudden noise outside would startle her, and over the last week I hadn't sleep much either. I would have these horrible dreams that He would come and I wouldn't be able to save her. So I learned to get by on only a few hours of sleep, keeping one eye on Peyton at all times.

I couldn't possibly think of leaving her by herself, she needed me. And I loved being that guy for her.

The real world and this world seemed so different. Here it was just me and her, and in the world there were still so many problems. And the main ones were Derek and Brooke. Two names we never spoke of, at least not anymore.

The pain from both of those people was slowly going away, as we learned to heal together.

Glancing away from my window and down at my clock I noticed it was getting quite late. My mom was already asleep long ago. But Peyton and I always tried to hold off the sleep thing, we both knew it was the hardest part of our day. But it eventually came, and we managed to face it together every night.

Trying not to be too loud I slid off the right side of my bed, feet hitting the floor as I glided in the direction the washroom down the hall. I knocked before I opened, not really giving her a chance to say if it was okay or not. But it didn't really matter anymore. I had walked in on her changing a couple of times and she had walked in on me showering. But it didn't matter we were only friends and nothing else.

I shut the door behind me when I saw her crying. She was sitting on the ground, leaning up against the wall, unable to keep back the tears.

"Peyton" my voice was soft and gentle, I didn't want to startle her. I had come quite familiar on how to approach her in this condition. I crunched down onto my knees, pulling her close into my arms. A hug that was so familiar to us now.

"I.. I waass brushingg my teeth and I.." She stopped after she stuttered out a few words into my chest.

"He isn't going to hurt you. I'm here. I promise." I knew exactly why she was crying, but it still hurt me with every tear. What had happened to her fire, her light, the girl in which I once knew.

"I know. But I'm just scared." She managed to say after a moment or two, holding back her tears. "God, why am I such a girl?" She laughed, wiping her eyes, moving away from my hug.

She managed to stand up, picking up her tooth brush and brushing her teeth again. But I hadn't moved, I was still sitting on the floor, watching her, making sure she was okay.

She finished brushing her teeth, put down her toothbrush. She smiled at me from the reflection of the mirror. I smiled back.

She turned and faced me, her hips doing this weird forward thrust as she fell against the sink, almost sighing, knowing that it was time to sleep.

"I thank you Lucas." She hushed, making a moment of pure silence overcome the room.

My mind was going a mile a minute as my eyes flew all over body. I couldn't even comprehend what was going on with me, as I stood up.

I stepped towards her, my body moving without me understanding why and without any hesitation I forced my lips onto hers, pushing her closer to the sink.

My eyes opened instantly when I kissed her, I was shocked, like she had been the one that had kissed me. It took me a second until I realized that I had kissed her. It had actually did this.

It was obvious that she was beyond shocked as she almost fell to the floor when I forced myself at her. Her lips touching mine for the first time since the school shooting and this time there was no excuse.

I stepped away moments later prying my lips from hers. She hadn't kissed me back and it was obvious that I had just made a horrible mistake.

Her eyes were widened and her body frozen, as I stood as far away from her as possible, in complete confusion.

"Why did you do that?" Her timid voice startled me as I was starting the think that I had imagined the whole thing.

I was unable to answer her, I had nothing. I had no clue what I had just done or why. "I don't know." I mumbled my eyes reverting to the floor.

She didn't say anything and I knew I had just ruined everything between us, we had finally become close friends and she needed me to take care of her. But now we wouldn't be able to act the same and she definitely wouldn't be able to sleep in my bed.

I had ruined everything. The only thought running through my head was telling me to leave, to just run away. I quickly stepped to the door.

Her hand stopped me, my name slipping from her lips. She wasn't going to let me leave like this, I knew that. But as she turned me around, I again forced my lips unto hers as my hand pulled her waist towards me. This time I wasn't surprised, I had seen it coming, but I was still bewildered to why I was doing this, why I was torturing her, but frankly why was I torturing myself. We both knew this could never work, it never had.

My actions again startled her, but this time she actually kissed me back, somewhat shocking me. She pushed her tiny frame closer to me, her hands grazing up my neck. Her fragile body was able to push me hard against the washroom door, shocking me but also turning me on. I felt myself harder under her touch, a feeling I hadn't felt since many years ago. A feeling I wished I had never given up. But at the same time it scared me. Her lips were thrusting against mine as her tongue fell into my mouth. Her hands moving from my neck to my waist.

I stopped, I stopped moving. I stopped kissing her. I stopped. She was concerned by my hesitation and moved away from me, a sigh of relief came over me as I felt myself become less aroused, not knowing how to control this overwhelming sentiment.

"What?" she questioned crossing her arms, I knew she was now self conscious and disappointed.

'I want you Peyton." my voice was weak, my body still up against the door.

"Then what's the problem?" I knew she was holding back tears, as she turned away from me.

"That is the problem Peyton." I started as she faced me again her hands falling to her side. "I want you, I want everything with you. And this has always been so difficult with us, because you can never give me all of you."

My words were her truth.

"And I know if we do this, I'm gonna want to be with you. And I can't give you one part of me without giving you all of me."

Her eyes lit up as though she had been waiting for me to say this for awhile now. But as I was saying it I was coming to terms with it for the first time too. I had no idea I felt this way about her. Well I did, but I had learned to hide it so well that it was often hidden to me.

"And I want to give you all of me. But I can't unless you promise to give me all of you too. Because I've been heart broken now since you left my porch those many years ago. And if you break my heart again I don't know if I'll ever recover. I can't take that chance, because It's always been you Peyton, and it will always be you."

What had just happened between us within minutes had been almost surreal. Her eyes were still wide as she tipped backwards leaning against the bathroom sink almost falling backwards. I could tell her mind was going a mile a minute.

"I love you Luke." She whispered as she was finally able to lift her head and look at me. "I always have. And I always will." She didn't need to say anything else.

We moved slowly towards each other, urging to touch, but wanting to make it special.

"Should be doing this here, I mean your mom is in the other room." Her voice was jolty as my hands found her arms.

"Then we are just gonna have to be really quiet." I smirked, my fingers scrapping up and down her soft and petit arms, before I leaned forward my lips pushed against her neck.

"I don't think that's going to be possible." She whimpered loudly as I sucked on her neck and my hands placed themselves on her butt, caressing the visible skin that was not hidden by her tiny shorts. Her hands not moving from the sink as she tried as she could to come to her senses.

Once my lips moved from her neck to her lips, she was able to move again, her hands flying freely to my back, where she moved up my shirt so her hands could stroke my skin. Our tongue battling with each other for ultimate power. Unable to control myself, I grabbed her ass, lifting her up as she immediately wrapped her legs around my waist. Our lips never parting, as I struggled to open the door. I finally got it open as I tried to quietly carry her to my room, but she was only making it harder for me as her tongue licked side to side on my neck, I felt her smirk on my neck when I groaned out loud. She knew how hard I was trying to keep quiet as we passed my mother's room, so the fact that she could make me moan right then, showed her how much she had an affect on me and we both knew she loved that affect.

I finally carried us into my room, shutting and locking the door, as Peyton's hands rubbed my chest aggresively.

Once the door was locked and everything felt a bit safer, I threw her lightly onto my bed, causing her to widen her mouth as she fell.

"You're a evil you know that." I grinned refering to her actions in the hall.

"I know." she smirked laying her self on my bed, inviting me to join her. Her eyes catching mine for a moment. But it was long enough for me to see that the fire that had disappeared, had reappeared, maybe only for a moment.

I smiled as I stepped towards my laptop, turning on my itunes, attempting to drown out all the noises I knew we were going to make.A song I thought was quite appropriate drowned out the world.

"I told you we can't be quite about it." She almost giggled, which was very unlikely for Peyton. I stepped towards the bed, the closer I got to her, the more anxious I became. We had never had sex before. So this. Right now, scared the crap out of me.

I gazed at her once she began removing her tank top, leaving her in only her white cotton bra and her short shorts. My knees fell to the bed, where I began crawling towards her. I could tell she was also getting nervous, as my eyes looked her up and down. She had never been in front of me with this little amount of clothing, not counting the times this week I walked in on her. But that was very different. This was different.

I saw a flash of regret in her eyes, knowing she was getting that feeling that she got anytime she felt she was getting to close to me. She was still terrified to let anyone in.

Unsure what to do, I quickly pulled off my shirt and moved closer to her. And soon that look in her eyes was gone.

"Peyton, I love you." I meant it, and I knew it wasn't the perfect time to say it since that look in her eyes had only faded a few moments ago.

"You better. Because I love you." A smile was still on her face, but it was quickly wiped away by my lips, my body falling on her, my lips moving quickly away from hers and down sultry body. My teeth pulled on the cups of her bra, and moved them to the side as my fingers helped. My lips and my eyes seeing and touching her breasts for the first time.

"Oh god." She groaned almost a bit too loudly as I grasped her nipple between my teeth. I moved my face away from her, putting my finger over my mouth saying "shhh" as she rolled her eyes, knowing I was teasing her. I pulled her body up from my bed, as I held her legs down, sitting on her. Her back arched as I removed her bra, throwing it hard against my wall as I heard it hit the ground. Letting go of her, she leaned back down, lifting her hands above her head, giving me a perfect view.

I smiled for a moment, before I began kissing her stomach and breasts again, my eyes reverted up at her, where she was obviously biting on her lip to keep from making too much noise. My fingers moved there way down her trembling body, hooking on her shorts. I was hesitant to pull them down, scared of what would happen between us. But mostly I was overwhelmed with the whole night.

I felt her figure throb under me, begging me to continue.

"Lukkee...pleassee." she groaned her voice raspy, thinking I was teasing her. The sound of her voice and the feel of her body under me is what changed my mind. I wanted this so much and I needed this so much . I was just terrified that something would come between us again. Like it always did.

Leaving all my fears behind me, I pulled down her shorts in one quick motion, chucking them also to my wall. When I was looked back at her, I was surprised to see that she hadn't any underwear on. The thought that baffled me the most was that all those nights, when we were cuddling together, she had been naked under those shorts.

"You're killing me Peyton." I groaned looking down at her perfect body. The body in which I had dreamed about so many nights, but now that it was in front of me. I didn't know what to do.

She smirked as she leaned up, wrapping her arms around my neck, her lips kissing mine. I still couldn't believe this was happening.

She flipped me over as a weird noise came from my mouth, making her chuckle a little. Her nails scratched my chest as she pounced on top of me, straddling me.

Her hands quickly working on my jeans. My eyes slowly closed as I felt them falling into the back of my head. Her fingers managed to push down my pants, as her thumbs rubbed my stomach. My back arched when she pulled off my pants, throwing them behind her, her hands then shoving up my thighs, causing my back to stay arched. Her long and gently fingers moving up into my boxers, causing me to scream out.

"Oh god, Peyton." Like it was her intention to make me scream louder, she pulled down my boxers to my knees, her lips instantly on me, my coarse and out of control voice repeating her name over and over again.

It was sad how many night I had dreamed about this, knowing exactly what I'd do if this actually happened. But as it was happening, I was blank.

Her smooth lips continued to torture me, my body jumping in different directions intending to control the pleasure I was receiving. Extremely loud groans escaping my swollen jaw.

Her voluptuous breasts progressed in grinding up and down on my thighs, her mouth never leaving me. Her actions were nothing I'd felt before, even with Brooke and Nikki, I never felt this kind of sexual torture. Her presence manipulating my heart and most of all my body. I felt her nibble lightly on me, as one of her hands grabbed me almost violently.

It was to both our surprise when I suddenly exploded, screaming so loudly that I was sure I had awoken the whole town.

Her delicate lips parted from my torso, after licking every bit of me up that she could, a sinful grin appeared on her cheeks, almost laughing at me, at how quickly she could make me fly off the edge.

I was somewhat humiliated at my response to her lips and body against me, but at the moment, the sensation I was feeling was too incredible to care.

She lifted herself away from me, getting off the bed, backing up hypnoticall. Bending down and turning up the music on my itunes. Glimpsing back at me, she moved her finger to her lips, and whispered "shhh.", mocking me.

She swayed back towards the bed, the sparkle in her big hazel eyes telling me that she wanted to please me more, which I didn't think was even possible. But before she even had a chance, my hands gripped her waist, pulling her instantaneously on top of me. My face finding her neck, my fingers grasping her breasts. But she still was willing to please me, as I quickly noticed her fingers clutching my shaft, my lips discontinued to massage her neck when her fingers began to stroke me.

"I want to be inside you, Peyt." The words breaking away from my lips like everything I was saying had tonight. Without me understanding why.

I couldn't help but smile, when the shine on her face appeared. She didn't need to answer for me to comprehend what she was thinking.

I moved away from her a tiny bit, enabling myself to reach for my side table, pulling out what I needed, a playful smirk greeted me as I moved back under her.

She grabbed the condom for my shaking hand anxiously trying to rip the package but her fingers began stumbling when I placed my hands on her butt and pushed her much closer to me, knowing that she felt my hardened figure swipe across her upper thigh, she bite her lips slightly as I did this. Causing me to smirk uncontrollably.

"Fine, you try." she threw the condom at me upon realizing that I was smirking at her inability to concentrate on the task at hand.

Wiping the smirk off my face, I stared directly into her eyes, making sure she knew how serious I was about this. Sure we goofed around and made teasing comments, but I cared for her so much and this meant the world to me, so I was determined to make sure she knew this.

I grabbed the condom, ripped it open, slowly I dropped my hand, touching every part of her that was on the way down as I placed the condom around me, our eyes never leaving our gaze, even when we were ready, we didn't move, we only stared. Both of us never feeling so connected to anything in our lives this intensely before.

"God, you don't understand how much I love you." These words neither shocked me or came from my lips too quickly. I knew this all along and it killed me. I loved her, but I was terrified of actually letting this happen. Knowing that she was my only one, the one I would spend the rest of my life with. This scared me the most, knowing that my whole life depended on her and only her to make it complete.

"I promise to give you my all Lucas. My body and my heart. Because you deserve it." her voice was not the same as it had every been, like all along she was hiding the true her, and now she was finally letting me see all of her. The real Peyton.

"Heck, I deserve this. Because I'm sick of pretending this isn't real. It is, It's more real than anything." My heart was filling up, like with every word she was saying, all the pain from my past was vanishing.

Her newly peaceful face falling to mine, our lips connecting in a way, I knew I would remember til the end. It ended quickly as she slide her face to the left of my head, loudly whispering with her breathy voice.

"I've wanted this for so long." Her words really hitting my heart.

"And now we can _truly_ have it." I finished, an astonished look coming to her face.

"What you thought I could forget that?" I whispered almost too softly, as the music in the background drowned out every sound.

Effortlessly, she pulled away from me, sitting above me. She lifted her body with her hands, holding herself above me. Both of us overwhelmed with what was going to happen next.

But it wasn't long before she aggressively tumbled on top of me, surrounding herself around me.

"Fuck." A word I didn't often use, was the first mumble to slide from my mouth as the unconsiderable and erotic touch of her took over my consciousness. It was the only thing I was able to come up with.

Because at that moment, I was complete. I was one with Peyton. I was terrified of what was going to happen between us now, but I knew whatever would happen we would face it together. Because we belonged together, she knew that, Brooke knew that, Derek knew that and now I did too.

My eyes opened as I felt her hips clip against me, my eyes instantly seeking her, which were still closed, one hand in her mouth as she bite on it, and the other flat on my stomach, as mine rested firmly on her hips, guiding her, though she didn't really need to be guided. It was our first time, yet she seemed to know everything about me. What I liked, what I didn't, what made me tick, and what made me moan. Mostly she was good at the last one. She was like some almighty sex god, instantly matching and beating any sensation Brooke had ever given me.

And for some reason it seemed as though I knew her body so well also, as I guided my hands up and down her hips, occasionally pushing her stomach, and I moved with her so well, thrusting faster and harder at all the right times just to make her moan. If this wasn't heaven, then I had no idea what was.

It took a few minutes before she opened her eyes, looking down at me, still moving perfectly with me.

And then, in the darkness of the night we so dreaded, I saw it. The fire. The fire in her eyes. And I knew for sure it was here to stay.

"I'm not scared anymore Lucas." her voice so blunt and honest that I was unable to control myself from bursting instantly, as I felt her join me, her eyes falling back into her head, as her body fell on top of me.

I knew that after this night, she would no longer be afraid, half of her fear was hidden from me all along, but as the sun slowly glowed down on our bodies, I knew that part of her fear was of not being with me, not having the chance. But now that chance was alive and her fear, her regret and her darkness would fade, as our love helped in building her fire. A stronger fire.

A fire we would never let burn out.


End file.
